


Sweet Nothing

by waywardcoldflashwave (urbanphoenix27)



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ColdFlashWavve, Crossover, Future!Barry, Gideon is Badass, M/M, Multiple Timelines, Present!Barry, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Manipulation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/waywardcoldflashwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2016, Gideon is reactivated out of her hibernation to help Barry Allen stabilize the timeline.</p><p>In the present, Barry Allen must deal with Zoom and the crumbling timelines. It's a big task. Thankfully, Gideon has a margin of flexibility and has summoned reinforcements. Hopefully Barry can deal with everything being thrown at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Message from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running these side by side...sorta. I own nothing. No Beta.
> 
> Story Song: Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris Ft. Florence Welch  
> Chapter Song: Hello by Adele

_When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

The room was dark when Gideon appeared in her inhuman holographic form. She frowned as she looked at the wall. She was supposed to be 'asleep'. After Eobard died, she was supposed to 'disappear'. So why was she...

Information...

Information she didn't have before was in her memory banks. She quickly looked at it. The truth of what was found couldn't be denied. She had to warn them. Prepare them for what could come while trying to keep the timeline stable enough for the near future to hold true. 

The room, what was known as the Time Vault, lit up as video images appeared all around her. She needed to determine where the victims of the attack was. Simultaneously, she sent a message off to the one known as Overwatch. All families must be covered. If they dared try anything with the members of the JLA near them, the Time Masters will rue the day they were even a concept. 

Gideon could see the slight variances in the timeline. It would have to do. Although, it might be better. It will take a bit of time to calculate the true outcome. Time was something she did not have at the moment. She needed to find her creator and analyze what was happening currently. 

She knew the battle at the Oculus device would be happening soon. It will affect her current present. The victims of the perceived attacks needed to be under the watchful and carefully crafted eyes of the Flash, the Green Arrow, and... 

She paused. Could she bring him in earlier than the future has? It was within parameters of the new knowledge she was given. 

Gideon grinned. Barry Allen did like seeing the possessive side of his mates. 

A message would be sent later for him. 

Movement caught her eye on one of the screens, drawing Gideon's attention to it. The team was in the cortex. It seems that they are trying to figure out how to make Barry faster. This meant it must be after Barry went into the past to see his primary soul mate who was actually Eobard Thawne. She knew that her creator was probably still scarred by what happened...Eobard was not one to be fooled by time travel. Something that her Barry, the far-future one that sent her back to Thawne, had figured out in his youth. 

Good, this was actually a perfect opportunity to send this Barry to go retrieve one of the victims. Closing her eyes, Gideon projected herself into the cortex. She gave a small smile as she startled Cisco into screaming and Caitlin into jumping. Harry immediately went for his gun while Barry looked startled, but confused.

"Gideon...I thought you were..."

"Asleep, to look like I was gone." She explained. 

"Allen?" Harry murmured, his gun still up. 

"Gideon's an A.I. from the future. Barry creates her," Caitlin said softly. "When we defeated the other Wells....we thought she disappeared." 

Barry stepped closer to the hologram. "Why are you here Gideon?"

The hologram frowned as she looked at her creator. "The timelines are in flux. Your future self is fighting the source, but there are those who need protection in case they are targeted. I have already alerted Overwatch of the potential victims in Star City."

"Protection from who?" Caitlin glanced at Cisco, who was now standing out of his chair.

"From the Hunters, soldiers who cross through the timelines doing the bidding of the Time Masters." Gideon answered. 

"Time Masters? Then Rip..." Barry started.

"Is one who is not part of their corruption," Gideon cut him off. "He had been careful chosen through protocols you put in place to serve as Captain of the vessel my A.I. resides in." She gave Barry a smile. "But the Time Masters in charge have corrupted the timelines and while I cannot reveal what is happening in the future currently, I must insist you save the victims in Central City." 

"How are we going to help them?" Harry asked. "We've got our own problems with Zoom."

"I am aware of that Harrison Wells of another Earth." Gideon answered. "But two of the three victims will be convinced to stay with relatives outside of the city. The last will need a little more protection..."

Cisco sighed. "Great...who are they?"

"The mother of one Jefferson Jackson, one half of Firestorm. Clarissa Stein, wife of one Martin Stein, second half of Firestorm." Gideon said.

Caitlin grabbed her cell phone. "I'll call Clarissa and tell her. Then I'll go swing by Jax's mom's place." 

"Sounds like a plan, thanks Caitlin," Barry turned back to Gideon. "Who is the last one Gideon?"

"Lisa Snart, Leonard's Snart sister."


	2. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to find his soul mate's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running these side by side...sorta. I own nothing. No Beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: Secret by Maroon 5

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad_

 

“I’m sorry, female HAL said what?” Cisco asked. 

“Lisa Snart is in danger.” Gideon repeated. 

“Why should we…”

“Gideon, can you find out where she is?” Barry cut Cisco off, while reaching over to his right forearm and rubbing it through his long sleeve shirt. 

“Of course,” The A.I. answered. 

“Do it and send the address to my phone.” 

“Barry!” Cisco looked at the man as he grabbed his jacket. “Are you seriously going to believe this?”

The speedster paused before looking at Cisco, glancing at Harry. “Gideon can’t lie to me, Cisco, remember?” He continued his way out of the cortex. “Bring Harry up to date on Gideon and Lisa. I’m bringing her back here.” 

Barry didn’t bother to wait for a response before he glanced at his phone and raced off. He knew that he shouldn’t even involve himself with this. Lisa and her brother were criminals. But…her brother’s name was on his arm along with his partner’s, so despite everything that Snart has done, Barry was going to make sure that his sister was protected. 

He came to a stop in the alley. When he walked out, Barry saw that he was downtown in the shopping district. All he had to do now was find Lisa and explain things to her. This included telling her he was the Flash and that her brother’s name was on his arm. Barry was about to head to the left, when people came running down the street from the right. 

“What the…” Barry made his way against the growing crowd. His eyes caught sight of lasers, futuristic technology being shot at cars. 

No…not cars. 

Lisa was ducked behind one of the vehicles. And he couldn’t use his powers with all the people around. The woman stood up began to shoot, with a normal gun not her gold gun, at the armored men advancing toward her. It was ineffective. If these were the Hunters Gideon mentioned, they were going to need to think of something.

Cursing, Barry was able to slide over the hood of the car and catch Lisa by her waist. Pulling her down, he leaned over her as debris fell on them from the building beside them. She pushed him off and quickly returned fire. Barry watched as she ducked back down and looked at him.

“I didn’t think scrawny kids liked danger.” She said. “Thanks for the save cutie.” 

“I’m not scrawny,” Barry murmured as he peeked over the car. He counted four Hunters. “They got here sooner than I was told.”

“You know these freaks?” Lisa’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Barry with distrust. She put the gun against his temple. “Better give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you here.” 

The speedster sighed internally. This is not how he wanted the reveal to go. He reached down and pulled his right sleeve back to show Lisa his soul mark. The woman glanced down at his arm, her eyes still as cold and calculating as her brother’s. Barry knew she doubted the mark, because for all she knew it was a normal tattoo. He only hoped it was enough for her to take the gun away from his head. 

“Do we really have time for this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Lisa huffed and pulled the gun away from him. “We are going to have a long conversation later about that.”

“Oh good, I was hoping to show it to you just so you can forget about it or shoot me.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Any plans on how to get rid of the storm troopers?” He glanced over the hood of the car only to duck when more bolts of energy hit around them. 

“Thinking of one,” Lisa replied.

“Not fast enough,” Barry grabbed her by her waist, hauling her back as one of the Hunters came around the car and shot at the spot she was just at. He pushed her forward avoiding another shot before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the street further away from the Hunters.

Lisa frowned as she raced after the man. He pulled out his phone and started to dial someone. “Where we going, kid?”

“Somewhere safe,” Barry said as he stopped, crowding Lisa into the alley. He was relieved when Cisco answered. “Hey Cisco, put me on speaker I need to talk to Gideon.” 

“Cisco?” The woman with him blinked. 

“Got it,” After a few moments of his friend spoke again. “You’re good Barry.”

“Gideon, will the Hunters harm the Flash if we get him here?” 

“The data I received indicates that this group of Hunters has an order that restricts them from interfering with your timeline.” Gideon’s voice came over the phone. “Although, they are asked to bring in Leonard Snart's sister in at all costs. So the outcome is uncertain.” 

Shots came down the alley toward them. Barry crowded Lisa into an alcove where a door was. 

"Gideon!" Barry shouted as Lisa reached her arm out and returned fire. "I need a plan here!" 

"Calculating..."

"Being sitting ducks is just great cutie," Lisa rolled her eyes at him. 

"This wasn't my plan either." He said as he looked to see the Hunters stopping a few yards away. 

"Citizen!" One of the Hunters called out to them. "Give us Lisa Snart. The Time Masters have plans for her." 

"I can't do that!" Barry shouted at them.

"We have been given authorization to do anything to get her."

"Does that include fighting the Flash? He protects this city and its people!" He asked as he looked at Lisa. There was no choice. If he needed to get her to safety, he will expose his secret. She was his soul mate's family. Doesn't matter what he was feeling on being bond to Snart or Rory, this was something he wasn't going to let happen. Lisa was innocent, at least against the Time Masters, so he would protect her.

Silence from the Hunters gave Barry hope. If Gideon was right, they couldn't fight the Flash. 

"You have already altered the timeline by causing a disruption such as this." The speedster stated, surprising the Hunters. "Lisa Snart is protected by the Flash." 

One Hunter moved forward. "Is that the official answer? That Lisa Snart is off limits? Do you speak for the Flash?"

The tone of voice of the Hunter caused Lisa to grab the back of Barry's shirt. Something wasn't right. It reminded her of her old man, when Len would stick up for her and later get punished for it. She knew that whatever these Hunters wanted with her that she couldn't let this kid get hurt because of her. But...he knew Cisco and he knew who these guys were. 

"Yes," Barry narrowed his eyes. "And that is his answer."

"Time Master Druce allowed us to interrupt this timeline to do what was necessary to get the girl." The Hunter said before shooting a laser at Barry. It hit the speedster in his right shoulder, sending him to the ground. 

"Kid!" Lisa came out of cover and knelt beside Barry as he got up on his left arm to look at the Hunters. 

"You'd wage a war here and now?" His hand tightened on his phone, quickly putting it on speaker phone. "Gideon, what's the course of time if I...."

"Gideon?" One of the Hunters to the side murmured. 

"Minimal impact should you reveal yourself to Ms. Snart. She is after all, one of your soul mate's siblings." A mechanized woman's voice spoke with a menacing tone. "I will allow the Hunter to know, that no one messes with my creator's timeline...they will know who I am."

"You are Barry Allen?" Another man inquired. "You are Gideon's creator." 

Barry frowned. He couldn't tell if they were afraid or curious about him being Gideon's creator. If they knew who he was, then they knew he was the Flash. And they just injured him probably outside of the normal timeline occurance.

"You okay kid?" Lisa asked as they were distracted, helping Barry sit up. 

"Fine," He answered with a tilt of his head. "Just prepare to hold on." 

"What?"

"Druce was very adamant on getting Lisa Snart." The Hunter in front said. “It does not matter who you are.” 

"In the words of one of my fathers....Fuck off," Gideon answered with a sneer in her mechanical tone. 

Barry grinned. He made an awesome A.I. apparently. "You heard the lady." Using his speed and he grabbed Lisa and dodged the rain of lasers. He could feel the pain in his shoulder as he held Lisa, but ignored it. In moments he was back at S.T.A.R. Labs with Lisa.

The woman stumbled away from him as soon as he let her go. "Holy crap...you...you’re…" She paused. “The Flash is a nerdy scrawny kid?” 

“I’m not scrawny,” Barry groused before Caitlin was on him. He quickly followed her and shed his shirt and sweater. While she looked at the laser burn at his shoulder, he put a bandage back over his right arm to match his left. The only person to know he had gotten two new soul marks was Caitlin. He refused to allow anyone to seem them and even snapped at Iris when she pushed too hard against the issue. The doctor would give him this look every time he covered them. She had tried to talk to him about it, but after Eobard…after learning the truth about his primary soul mate Barry couldn’t go through a bond like that. 

The betrayal nearly killed him, but it was the bond that he was suffering from the most. Eobard manipulated his physiology and the true Wells’ mark and intertwined it so tightly it caused damaged to Barry. The scarlet speedster had needed months to recover, technically he still was. Caitlin had found him suffering from a near feral break before she started to help him. She was able to help him build walls around his broken and frayed edges. 

Even if for some reason they three of them did work out, Barry was already damaged from what Eobard did. He didn’t want anyone to go through that. Not the betrayal and not the breaking of the bond. At this point, Barry wanted no part in anything that had to do with bonding with his soul mates. 

Looking up, he caught Lisa staring at him curiously.

But it doesn’t mean he will allow someone to hurt his soul mate’s family. 

No, Barry will fight the Hunters and fight Zoom at the same time. 

This should be fun.

If anyone heard that comment in the speedster’s head, they probably would have noted the sarcasm. Just a little bit. 

\----

Well, this was interesting, Lisa thought to herself.

She had seen Len’s and Mick’s marks of each other enough to know the real deal from a fake. What Barry, his name according to Cisco, has was genuine. Lisa did find it odd that Cisco and the older man, Harry didn’t know of the mark from what she could tell. Why would the Flash keep his soul mark away from most of his team? 

“So what were those things?” Lisa asked. 

“Hunters,” Cisco answered. “Time Hunters.” 

“Time Hunters,” She raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Seriously?”

Harry looked up from his tinkering. “It seems your brother has pissed off some very powerful people.” 

“That’s nothing new,” Lisa began to walk around the room looking at the computers and tech. Always case the location. It was something Lenny instilled in her at a young age. If you didn’t know what was around you, how would you be able to use everything to your advantage? “I haven’t heard from Lenny in a few months, has he been holing up with you guys?” 

“Not exactly…” Cisco said not knowing how to explain this to Lisa. 

“Your brother is currently traveling through time to stop an immortal being named Savage.” Gideon’s voice echoed in the room. “He and Mr. Rory were convinced that it was for the best. Though, I suspect being a time-traveling thief had more of an allure than the other arguments.” 

Lisa blinked, but she was quick. “So the computer can talk?”

“I am an Artificial Intelligence, and yes Ms. Snart, I can speak.” The A.I. replied. 

“So sassy, I like it.” 

“Thank you,” Gideon said before her head appeared on the screens in the room. “The Hunters will continue you to come after you in an effort to force Mr. Snart to yield.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Barry said as he came into the room. Caitlin was behind him, her lips pressing together tightly. “Gideon, will you be able to relay a message to them?”

“Unfortunately, no…I am a fragment of the Gideon assisting them.”

Cisco was about to open his mouth when Harry threw something at him. “No asking questions about the future Ramon.” 

“You’re no fun,” Cisco pouted. 

Lisa shook her head and looked at Barry. The man looked rundown and weary. She saw the news about the other crazy speedster and what he did to the Flash. It was amazing that the kid even recovered from that. Especially when he had Lenny’s name on his arm! She wasn’t about to let her brother’s soul mate run around and get hurt all the time. Firm on her decision she spoke commandingly. 

“You and I need to have a talk, Flash. Privately.”


	3. Talks and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa has her talk with Barry and Caitlin ponders some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running these side by side...sorta. I own nothing. No Beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: A Vision of Love by Mariah Carey

_Felt so alone, suffered through alienation  
Carried the weight on my own, had to be strong_

Barry cautiously led Lisa to the only room in the whole building that he knew was not bugged or the others would enter. 

Harrison Wells’ Office. 

This room held memories that haunted him. Every time he walked through that doorway, he could feel his body tensing up. Even with the months since then it was no different. The tension sprang into Barry as though he was walking to his death. The anxiety was an old unwanted friend that clung to him as he leaned back against the desk. His eyes watched Lisa Snart, his soul mate’s sister, walk the perimeter of the room. It was the same way Leonard walked in the cortex when Barry had asked for his help to transfer the meta-humans. 

“Why do you have them covered?” She inquired suddenly as she stopped in front him. 

Barry jerked a bit, being in his own mind while she wandered. He didn’t notice her stopping, but appreciated that she gave him a few feet of space. Unconsciously, Barry let his fingers drift over the tattoo of Leonard Snart’s name on his right forearm. It wasn’t because he was ashamed. No, despite Leonard being a criminal, Barry knew there was good in him. He just didn’t want questions from everyone. The constant talks about Leonard would grate his nerves. And if they knew who was on his other arm well…Barry just rather not thank you. But…it was mostly because of the loss of his previous soul mate. 

Looking at Lisa, the speedster knew he would have to explain things to her. 

All of it. But first…

“Because I don’t want people using me to get my soul mates,” Barry answered honestly. 

The younger Snart was surprised. She could see the sincerity in the young man about that. It made things a bit easier for her at least. It was a bit unusual to have multiple soul mates at the same time. Sure, one appears after the other but to have more than that at once was…supernatural. Lisa watched Barry for a moment. She could see everything he was hiding. It was one of her well trained gifts. Where Lenny was strategically smart, Lisa was person smart. How else do you think she’s been able to con so many people? 

“Who was he?” She asked softly. The speedster stared at her trying to not give anything away. “The man who owned this office, who was he to you?” 

The man known as the Flash let out a sigh, knowing there was no way around it. “His name was Harrison Wells, but…he wasn’t who you think he was.” He paused for a moment. “He was my primary soul mate…” Barry began to tell her about he first got his powers and how the man masquerading like Harrison helped him. 

As he told his side of his story, Lisa slowly made her way to his side. She could tell that Barry was a tactile person. He needed contact, some kind of touch, to stay calm and grounded. As she listened to the story, Lisa noticed how the tension in the young man relaxed minutely. He didn’t look like he was waiting for death. 

Lisa started to grow a bit indigent on Barry’s behalf. His primary soul mate was killed in a futuristic way that allowed this Eobard Thawne to keep the soul mark alive. Then the bastard used it to manipulate the Flash. The cruelty in the deception disgusted Lisa. Even she wouldn’t mess with a soul mated pair like that. And deceiving people was her life! It broke her heart to hear how Barry witnessed a death of a friend. It was what he said afterwards, how broken he sounded, that really made her realize how good – unselfish, pure, and self-sacrificing – this man was. 

“I…I used the black hole. I traveled back in time, just a few minutes. But it was enough to…save Eddie.” Barry crossed his arms, hunching a bit. He didn’t realize he was spilling so much of himself to Lisa. “Before I knew it, I had my hand through Harrison’s…Eobard’s chest.” He looked down at his right hand, mimicking the moment of how he did it. “It was vibrating it fast enough to tear his insides.” The hand rose, vibrating briefly. “I killed my primary soul mate to save the city.”

“Oh…Flash…” Lisa put a hand on his forearm, over her brother’s hidden name. She didn’t know how the man was standing. If this evil Wells…Thawne solidified the bond, then Barry should be going through therapy or some kind of psychology help. There have been cases of when a bond mate is brutally ripped away, the surviving mate went feral. Lisa could tell that this scarred Barry more than he would ever admit to anyone else in the other room.

Blank green eyes just continued to look at his hand. “I killed the man who helped me become a hero. The man who gave me a soul mate, I trusted, looked up to and that I…” He paused, choking on his words. “Only to be the man, that killed my mother and let my dad suffer in jail.” Barry clenched his hand into a fist. “He told me…that he did it because he hated me, future me. He completed the bond because he wanted me hurt, doubtful, and ruined. He wanted to destroy me.” Barry closed his eyes. “I think he got what he wanted.” 

Lisa tightened her grip on his arm, conveying her presence beside him. Gently, she got him to lower his arm. Barry turned to her with such sad, lost eyes. It made her wish this man was still alive just so she could kill him for the Flash.

“No one knows what I did,” The speedster continued quietly. “My body hide it and it was done too fast. I….I pushed him into the mass before it rose above the city. He was smiling.” Barry’s eyes watered. “It was the same smile he would give me before…” He took a breath. Shaking off her hand and rolling back the sleeve, he undid the bandage on his right arm, despite wrapping it before their conversation. “When his mark faded…Cold’s appeared.” 

“And the other?” She looked up into the young man’s face. Slowly reaching across, she let her finger gently touch the covered bandage. Barry stared at her. He was trying to figure out if she would use this information against him. Lisa was surprised to see him flex his fist on his left hand before repeat the action he did on his right. Her eyes widened to see the name on his left arm. 

Mick Rory. 

Barry let her reach trace the black names in shock and awe. It wasn’t surprising. He had long surmised that Captain Cold and Heatwave were soul mates. 

“Wow…I knew Lenny was mated to Mick, but to you too?” Lisa laughed. “After all the teasing I gave him about his fascination with the Flash.” 

The speedster gave her a small smile but shook his head. “He might not have it.”

“What do you mean?” The woman frowned, straightening. 

“Because of my connection to the speed-force and my ability to run back and forth in time, my marks are time locked. I will have them before fate deems to give it to Cold or Heatwave, and I will keep them longer than most.” 

Lisa’s eyes widened when she heard that. “That’s weird.” 

“I know.” Barry smiled. “I haven’t told Cisco, Harry, or anyone else but Caitlin. So while they know I have a new mark, they don’t know it’s two and they don’t know the names.” 

“I can understand that.” She replied softly. “So what now? You just…going to hide them forever?”

“No,” The speedster replied heatedly. “I just…I just need time. Harrison’s bond just recently broke. I can’t go to therapy because honestly, Lisa, how the hell am I going to explain all that to a therapist?” 

He was right. Although, Lisa could see the weight all of this soul mate business was bearing down on him. As Len’s sister, she felt that it was her responsibility to ensure that his secondary soul mate was cared for. She grinned, her mind made up. If the Flash couldn’t go to therapy, well then Lisa could improvise.

“Either way,” Barry’s voice cut through her thoughts. “We need to keep you safe from the Hunters.” 

“I’m not staying here,” She pouted. “I have more class than that.”

“No…” His expression was thoughtful. “You’ll stay with me.” 

“This better not be at the badge’s house,” Lisa said.

Barry gave a small chuckle. “Not anymore…” His smile turned whimsical. “I live at my primary’s old house. It’s on the outskirts of the city. I just moved there after some…deliberation. It’s the safest place for a speedster to get in and out of.” 

“Makes sense,” The woman tilted her head at Barry. “So do I have the Flash as a personal bodyguard?” 

He shook his head in amusement. “I doubt you would like to stay with me all day until we solve this problem.” He said. “No, we are just taking you off the grid a bit and giving you panic buttons.”

“Panic buttons?” She inquired. 

“An app on your phone and maybe a bracelet,” Barry pondered to himself. “Something to send a message that you need my help.”

“And you’ll zip on to me?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Can I get one that works for Cisco?” 

The speedster let out a laugh. “No, we can’t make a booty call button for you.” 

“Only for you right?” 

Barry’s face turned red as Lisa grinned lewdly at him. “Bad woman…” 

“Bad me,” The younger Snart snickered. “Better get back to your team before they think I did something horrible to you.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” He headed toward the door and paused. “Lisa, I know you have other questions…but if you give me time…”

“Don’t worry kid,” Lisa walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “But before we leave we might want to rewrap the names before Cisco and the other guy ask more questions than you want to answer.” 

The speedster laughed. “Thanks, let’s do that.” 

\-----

Caitlin was wringing her hands as they waited for Barry and Lisa to come back. She had sent Cisco to make a bracelet for Lisa figuring he would know what the woman liked. That left her with Harry, who was tinkering with something. With the help of Gideon, she was able to evade their questions for now. It technically wasn’t her secret to tell anyway. It was Barry’s. 

“You seem very nervous, Snow.” Harry said as he glanced up from his tinkering. 

“Run ins with the Snarts never ended well.” Caitlin answered. “Especially with Barry.” 

“He’s a big boy Snow, I’m sure Barry can handle it.” The scientist replied as he put a small screwdriver in his mouth and went back to tinkering. 

The doctor thinned her lips. Granted, she didn’t like Heatwave or Captain Cold after they kidnapped her. When Barry had gotten his new soul mates, she felt her chest tighten. Why did fate give him two criminal soul mates when he just lost his primary? For a man who was so pure, he kept ending up with the worst soul mates. 

Caitlin had noticed it before Barry pulled away after the singularity. He would watch something that they couldn’t see. React to something that wasn’t there. Caitlin had heard about what happened to soul mates after their other half died. She hoped Barry would be able to escape the effects of it. After they got back into the hero business, she started to see it more and more. Barry hid it well, but she was a doctor and she was trained in this sort of thing. Caitlin ended up confronting him about it privately. The speedster was in a bad way. She was able to help him a bit, but Barry need true psychiatric help. 

If Barry released the information that Captain Cold was one of his soul mates to Lisa, maybe she could help him. He might listen to the sister of one of his soul mates. 

A noise caught her attention. Caitlin turned her head to see Barry and Lisa coming back into the cortex. There was a soft smile on the speedster’s face. The doctor took that as a good sign. Lisa was wrapped around Barry’s right arm, the one that had her brother’s name on it. 

“Barry?” Caitlin inquired. Harry turned to the two that entered. “So what’s the plan?”

Barry was quiet for a moment as he looked at the two in the room. Lisa squeezed his arm in reassurance. She was willing to play ball, but he agreed there were some issues they all needed to talk through.

“Lisa is going to be moving in with me at my primary’s old home,” The speedster announced. “But before we do that, we need to talk about how this is going to work.”

Cisco came in with a golden cuff bracelet. “Hey! I got something that could work!” He looked up at everyone and blinked. “What’s going on?” 

“Ms. Snart just agreed to move in with Mr. Allen,” Gideon spoke causing Barry to flinch at the name.

“Oh,” The engineer tilted his head. “A superhero and a supervillian’s sister living together, there’s a joke in there somewhere.”

“I agree,” Gideon commented. “Just not a very good one.”


	4. Bonds of a Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry brings Lisa home. She slowly starts to see how broken Barry really is. On top of a broken bond, two enemies, Barry then loses his powers to save someone close to him. Lisa doesn't react kindly to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. No Beta.
> 
> Chapter Song: Already Over by Red

_You never go, You’re always here (suffocating me),  
Under my skin, I cannot run away, Fading Slowly._

 

Lisa let out a whistle as she entered the home. She knew this was Harrison Wells’ old place but damn if it wasn’t fancy. Stepping further into the house, Lisa looked up at the glass ceiling in the one room. As she wandered through the main areas she couldn’t help but notice the lack of photos or personal effects. The house was Spartan. It was a bit disturbing to see no personal touches to the home from a man like Barry. Lisa wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that this was his primary’s home or something else. Either way, she continued to snoop around. 

Barry shook his head as he brought in her bags. He knew coming to this house would spark her thieving curiosity, but Barry had put everything of his primary’s in storage for now. Originally, he had come to the house to get away from everyone when he realized how much the broken bond was affecting him. There was no reason everyone should be worried when he had an episode. Barry pulled himself from his thoughts and watched Lisa for another moment before taking her stuff further into the house. He dropped her bags off in the guest room. Looking down the hall, he stared at the dark door further down. The master bedroom was close, but far enough that it shouldn’t be a problem. Shaking his head, Barry returned to the living room to see the woman sitting on the couch as though she owned it. 

“I take it you approve?” 

“Fancy place you got here,” Lisa commented. “A bit bare for a girl such as myself but I can change that if you let me. After all, I’m going to be here for a bit.” 

Barry opened his mouth to reject the idea, before pausing and closing it again. She’s right. He didn’t know how long the Hunters were going to be around before they were dealt with, but he did know that Lisa was family now. With a frown, Barry looked at her again. “Nothing stolen,” He compromised hesitantly. “Nothing obviously stolen, I can only explain so much away if Joe or any other cop finds reason to come over.” 

The brunette haired woman grinned. “Of course not! I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“Sure…” Barry drawled. He walked over and dropped himself on the other side of the couch. His hand dragged over his face as he thought about the two very different problems he had now. Zoom needed to be stopped, but now with the Hunters Barry knew he will be stretched thin. 

_‘Seems the Flash is in over his head.’_

Barry flinched as he heard that voice in his ear. He knew Lisa was watching him, but he was home. He had perfected not reacting outside of this place, but inside he let go of that control. When his soul mate died the first time, it hurt. The second time he died, when Barry killed him in order to save Eddie, it left a mark on his psyche. It has been haunting him for the last couple months. 

“Barry…” Lisa reached and grabbed his hand. The touch grounded the speedster. It brought his attention away from the intimately familiar voice. He watched as her penetrating eyes stared at him trying to access if he was okay without asking. “Do you have food here?”

He blinked. That was not the question he was expecting. “Yeah…” 

“Good! You are helping me make dinner.” Lisa jumped off the couch heading to the kitchen. “Come on!”

“Just so you know, I eat a lot,” Barry warned as he got up. He ignored the faint chuckling he heard in his head. Because that’s what it was, it was all in his head. 

“I’m sure you do,” She answered. 

The speedster shook his head and followed after the older woman. No, he really needed to explain how his appetite worked now. As he entered the kitchen with the bustling woman, Barry smiled faintly. It was going to be interesting getting to know his soul mate’s sister before him. He supposed it was for the best though. Barry had already decided on the course of action he was going to do. 

This included making sure his bond never fully developed with the two rogues. 

It might not be the wisest choice, but…after everything Barry went through with Thawne it was the only way. Everyone who ever cared for Barry died.

 _‘That’s right Barry,’_ The man’s voice, his primary’s voice echoed. _‘I told you that you would never be happy. Did you finally realize it is because of you and not me? You are the one that hurts them that causes them pain.’_

Barry didn’t even look at the image as Lisa set him to cutting up some vegetables. He ignored the man. It wasn’t even real. It was just an effect from the damage that Thawne wrought. The damage from a bond that Barry was forced to sever very brutally. 

_‘Oh Barry,’_ Thawne purred with Wells’ voice and face. _‘You will realize that you can’t ignore me forever. The bond we had was deeper than any other bond you will ever have. You want to know why? Because we were both speedsters.’_ The illusion walked around the kitchen. _‘I used the speed-force to amplify the bond. I told you, no matter what happens that I have ensured I’m with you forever.’_

The knife nearly cut his fingers as he cut the tomatoes. Barry let it got abruptly, letting it clatter onto the cutting board.

“Barry?” Lisa looked up. She had him preparing some salad while she worked on defrosting some chicken. 

“Sorry, I’m not use to this. I usually just get take out.” The brunette haired man smiled a bit. 

The woman stared for a moment and shrugged. “Well, we’ll see about that.” 

Barry just continued to smile as Lisa went back to her work. He turned back to chopping everything. His grip on the knife tightened as he felt phantom fingers caressing his cheek. 

_‘If I was so easy to ignore Mr. Allen, you wouldn’t have moved all the way out here where no one can see.’_ Wells’ voice murmured close to Barry’s ear. _‘No one wants someone around who is so damaged that they are nearly feral 24/7. What would everyone think when they realize that the great Flash is so broken, he’s seeing his dead primary constantly?’_ The man laughed as he pulled away from Barry. There was a tightening of the young speedster’s jaw. _‘Better get used to me Mr. Allen, I’m not going anywhere.’_

\-------

The next couple days end up being cleared of the Time Hunters, but Zoom isn’t letting up. The team was working hard on trying to figure out how to stop him with the new calculations they had gotten from his primary. So Barry’s time was consumed with trying to get as fast as Zoom while trying to keep an eye out for any Hunters that were still trying to find Lisa. 

Lisa for the most part stayed out of trouble, her and Barry doing a ‘family dinner’ a couple days out of the week when they can. At first it’s awkward. They didn’t know how much they could tell each other. After all, Lisa was still technically an undiscovered criminal while Barry was a superhero. 

The ice broke one night, when the speedster dropped the bowl of potatoes ones night after his hallucinated Wells tried to feel him up. The reaction was unhindered and Lisa was confused and shocked. Barry, embarrassed, apologized profusely before cleaning up the potatoes and escaping to the study. Lisa had to pick the lock to the room when the man refused to open it for her. He stared at her as she stomped across the study and just threw her arms around his shoulders. It caused the speedster to be confused. 

“Lisa?”

“You don’t have to hide it from me,” She murmured into his shoulder. “I might not be as smart as your other friends, but I have seen people after their bond mates have died.” Lisa’s arms tightened around Barry. “I want to help you, I want you to be able to tell me when it gets to be too much. Not just because you are Lenny’s soul mate, but because Barry, after everything that’s happened to you. You still want to do, good in the world, you still want to help people.” 

When she sat him down, Barry found himself telling Lisa about how damaged and deep the bond with Eobard was. He knew he drifted off a few times because the illusion had decided to talk while he was trying to explain things. Lisa would just put a hand to Barry’s cheek and get him to focus on her. When it was all said and explained, the speedster felt the immense pressure in his chest ease a bit. Caitlin didn’t even know the whole story. He was always worried that it would make him seem less in front of his doctor friend. Everyone at S.T.A.R. labs expected so much from him, Barry didn’t want to disappoint them. 

Today though, Lisa was in the lab glaring heatedly at anyone who came close to Barry. She had been organizing the rest of her brother’s crew to continue to lay low while this dark speedster was around when she got a call from Cisco.

Caitlin was kidnapped by Zoom. 

After the bastard traded Barry’s speed for the scarlet speedster’s adopted brother, Wally West. 

“We really should…” 

“Shut up,” The woman hissed at Wells. “You are all supposed to be smart. You should have been smart enough to find a way to save Wally without Barry giving up his powers!” 

“It’s not our…” 

Lisa was about to turn her ire on Cisco, Iris and the detective when Barry’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. “It’s fine,” He said. 

The woman bristled on his behalf. It wasn’t fine! These people were too blind to see the struggles that Barry goes through emotionally. They don’t know how he struggles with not showing how feral he really is and how weighted down by all these problems gets to him. Lisa thought the good guys were supposed to be a better family. Even her and Lenny knew more about each other than this group…this family knew about Barry. 

But…despite what she wanted to say and wanted to do, Lisa could see the hurt and weariness of the day in Barry’s eyes.

He just wanted to go home. 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she nodded to him. “I’m not even remotely satisfied, but I’m going to take the kid home.” Lisa turned to glare at them all. “You all are going to stay away until he deems it okay or so help me I will make new gold statues for the entrance of the house.” She spun on her heel and marched out of the room.

If the good guys couldn’t protect their hero, maybe it was time for a criminal to do it. 

\-----


	5. Family is Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with not having his speed and makes a decision that everyone has to deal with.
> 
> Lisa isn't dealing with it, without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry.
> 
> See first chapter for disclaimer. 
> 
> Also today is my birthday! That's why you call got an update.

_There’s a boy here in town, says he’ll love me forever,_  
Who would thought forever could be severed by…  
…the sharp knife of a short life, oh well? 

 

Barry let out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his stomach. It’s been a couple days since Zoom took his powers and Lisa blew up at everyone. He appreciated Lisa taking control that night. She had brought him home, cooked him food at normal potions, and then stayed with him on the couch watching movies on Netflix. She didn’t mention anything about his powers or trying to get them back. It was almost as if it was a normal day. 

Almost. 

The last couple days have been hectic. Harry had mentioned recreating a particular accelerator explosion in order for him to regain his powers. As tempting as that was, Barry couldn’t let the devastation happen again. Everyone around him seemed to want him to be the Flash again. They were all worried about him, but they were all focused on his powers.

But he didn’t know if that’s what he wanted. 

Granted, he did miss some things but was that all he was? Was he the Flash parading around as Barry Allen? Or was he Barry Allen with the secret identity as the Flash? The distinction to him was very important. The former signified that his self, his whole person was a lie. The other showed that while his life was difficult, he was still himself just with more complications. 

Barry couldn’t tell the difference anymore though. 

That’s what scared him the most. 

He got so tied up in wanting to help people that it looks like he might have lost himself. What could he do to help people if he can’t even help himself? Putting his hands over his face, the speedster resisted the urge to cry or scream. 

The indecision about what to do had him finding his father up in the mountains for a talk. As enlightening as that was, Barry still felt stilted in his decision. He shouldn’t want his power any more. It has caused nothing but pain and suffering since he got them. Before the lightening all he had to worry about was the empty hole he had from when his mother died. 

Now…

He had the growing void writhing in him from not only his mother’s death, but Eobard’s…Wells’ murder at his own hand. Bending his left knee to bring his foot closer to his left hand, Barry caressed the unblemished space where his primary’s name used to be. Having powers made Barry sacrifice a lot in order to help other people. Sometimes, Barry wished he wasn’t as caring as he was. If he could have been more like his primary, maybe he could have avoided all this pain. 

Without the Flash though, so many people would have died, including his family. There is so much good that he had done as the Flash. Despite still being undecided, Barry knew what he needed to do. And here he was in the Lab waiting for Harry and Cisco to finish calibrating their machine.

Tonight, an officer died who had a son who was the same age he was when his mother died. 

Because the Flash wasn’t there to save him. 

“Are you insane?” Lisa’s voice echoed through the room. Barry had taken off to hide away from Iris and Joe in Harrison’s old office. The same office he had explained his situation in, when he saved her a couple days ago. 

“Lisa…what are you…” 

“I was coming by to see how you were doing today after Zoom.” Lisa explained, her eyes narrowing. “Only to hear that you are planning to go with the whole recreating of the particular accelerator.” 

“I have to do this.” 

“You don’t have to do anything!” 

“A man died tonight because I didn’t have my speed!” Barry unexpectedly roared at her. Both of them froze, not knowing where that came from. The man took a breath and released it slowly. “I appreciated you having my back while I was undecided, but this needs to happen. The Flash needs to be here.” 

Lisa was more somber when she spoke again. “You can’t blame yourself for every death that happens.”

The smile that appeared on Barry’s face was sad, but happy at the same time. “I can if I knew what I could have done if I had my powers.” He tilted his head a bit at her. “I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t feel that on my conscious.”

“They shouldn’t make this your burden to bear.” Lisa was defiant. She didn’t like what happened, that they couldn’t out smart Zoom. 

“We all can’t be super smart thieves,” He said referring to Len. 

“You can try,” The sniff was minute but he heard it. Reaching out, Barry pulled Lisa into his arms and hugged her. He knew she missed her brother and Mick. He also knew that Lisa was sensitive when it came to family matters. 

“Come on, you can be there with my dad when this happens.” The speedster said. “He’s going to want to meet you and probably grill you about your brother.” She looked at him with a confused eyebrow raise. “When I went to go talk to him, I showed him my new marks.”

Lisa’s eyes widened. That was big for Barry. “That’s good!”

“Yeah, he remembers them both from when he was…” The young man paused. “We were supposed to talk more but everything kind of got away from us.”

“No kidding,” She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go check up on the mad scientists.” 

\-----

It turned out they were ready for him when he and Lisa got into the breach chamber. Cisco quickly took the wand and headed to the roof while Barry introduced Lisa to his dad. Joe and Iris stood off to the side talking with themselves as the speedster looked up at the device. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Iris asked walking up to him. 

“No,” The man answered honestly. “But as I said before. I can’t leave the city unprotected.” 

Iris nodded and stepped back. She knew something happened when the Reverse Flash died. Barry had distanced himself from everyone for a while before they got back together again. Still, she could see the miles that were between them. As much as she would like him to talk about what was bothering him, the last time she pushed, Barry snapped at her. It had to deal with the death of Wells and his bond, Iris knew that much. She watched Barry get up into the device and allow it to clamp him into place as Harry explained why. 

“You good?” Joe answered. 

Barry looked down at his foster father. “Yeah,” He said softly. “Are you?” The man just gave him a look. “I’ll be fine, Joe.” It seemed that the reassurance that Barry gave was enough. The detective nodded and walked away from the device. The speedster took a deep breath in through his nose. He looked to the side to see Lisa standing by the machine, looking up at him. 

“Barry,” Lisa said quietly so only he would hear. “Whatever happens, just know…I’m sure your soul mates feel for you.” She put her hands on one of the supports. “They would think you were stupid, but I know they would understand why you needed to do this.” 

The speedster gave a small smile and nodded to Lisa. She returned it before stepping away to stand just behind Wells on the platform. Barry turned his eyes to his father. 

“Son,” Henry’s voice was steady, but you could hear the concern in it. “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” He made sure that Barry held his eyes so he would understand that Henry would not be disappointed in him if he chose the latter. 

Barry smiled at his dad. It made his heart hurt that he was causing such concern. He shook his head slightly. “Being the Flash…that’s the best version of me.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he continued. “If I don’t have my speed, I’ll never be that person anymore.” His next words sealed his resolution letting everyone in the room understand, he was not going to run…not from this. “I have to do this.” 

“Okay,” Henry murmured and stepped back. 

“You ready Allen?” Harry inquired after everyone said their piece. 

Barry nodded to him.

“Alright then…” 

The process began. Lisa migrated to Henry, as Harry closed the doors to the breach room. She watched silently as Barry jerked as the chemicals were released into his body. Chemicals that shouldn’t be there, but had helped him become the Flash. She tuned out the words from everyone, her eyes were on Barry. There was concerned when Henry yelled at Wells, but watched in frightened awe as it continued. 

The lightning caused Barry to scream as they initiated the Particular Accelerator.

Lisa’s awe quickly turned into terror. 

Mind numbing fear and disbelief as Barry evaporated in front of them. 

“BARRY!” Lisa screamed. 

Iris’s voice echoed hers as Cisco came into them room. Henry was upset, Iris was crying. The engineer stared in shock at the device.

Suddenly, there was a blue streak of lightning and Zoom was in the room grabbing the torn Flash suit. Lisa was angry at him. If it wasn’t for him, Barry wouldn’t have lost his powers. If it wasn’t for him…Lenny would still have a secondary soul mate to find when he came home. Lisa felt her emotions turn. 

Lenny ran cold with righteous anger. 

Mick ran hot with maniac fury.

But Lisa…she was like the Earth. When her angry is pushed to the limit, she causes the ground to shatter from beneath you. 

Lisa quakes with the passion of her wrath.

“You thought, you could give the Flash his speed back?” The monster inquired. “Well done, you killed him instead.” He said before zipping out of the room. 

The weight of what he said pushed down on everyone in the room. Iris cried into her father’s arms. Henry stumbled and sat down, numb that he just lost his son. Harry was quiet in his disbelief. Cisco too, couldn’t believe what happened and tried to hypothesize where Barry could be. 

Lisa ignored them all. 

Even as three of them rushed out, she calmly walked down the stairs of the platform to stand in front of the device. Slowly, she bent at the waist and pushed up the piece of the Flash’s suit with the lightning bolt on it. She stared at the white and gold emblem. At first, she didn’t think much on the Flash or Barry. The soul mark to her brother was all that tied them. But over the last couple days, she watched. Lisa had told Barry before that he did good despite everything that has happened to him. He did. It was probably one of the things that drew her to him as a friend. 

Probably one of the things that drew Len. 

Now he was gone, because Barry didn’t have anyone to protect him. The young man protected the city, protected his family and friends, but no one protected him. With Lisa and Len, it was a give and take. Despite how close everyone here is, they don’t give and take equally like the Snarts and Mick do. It was sad. It hurt her to think that they are taking advantage of Barry’s powers. And Barry, not knowing anything other than wanting to help people, let them.

A person as good as Barry, as strong as him, isn’t gone. 

He is somewhere. 

Now, how to get him back is the question. 

Lisa turned as the detective, rushed in to get Henry. Harry’s daughter Jesse and Wally were struck by the explosion. Jesse’s heart stopped. As Joe and Henry got up, her eyes went to Cisco. Barry had said that her engineer had powers that allowed him to see things. She marched over the young man, her heels clacking loudly against the floor. 

“Lisa?” Cisco asked, fear in his voice as she harshly grabbed his wrist. Joe and Henry stopped and watched as she placed in on the ruined suit. 

The young man zoned out. It worked. 

What did Barry call it? Cisco was…oh right vibing!

After a moment, Cisco drew back with a almost inaudible gasp. “I saw him! I saw Barry. He’s alive!” 

“Good,” Lisa purred, her anger at Zoom still there. “Now that we know that, I’m taking charge.” All three men looked at her in confusion, apprehension, and a bit of fear. “Zoom will regret thinking that he’s better than the Flash. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Lisa knew that her smirk was almost identical with her brother’s, but with a touch of Mick’s craziness in it. 

No one messes with her or her family.


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and the gang prep for pulling Barry out of the speed-force. Barry returns, but with a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own. I have no beta. And just a note - I did add a pseudo because I plan to post more ColdFlashWave - because I have an overactive mind. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Chapter Song: Haunting by Halsey

_But then your eyes start to wander  
‘Cause they weren’t looking at me, you weren’t looking for me_

Lisa was not having a good day.

After convincing her brother’s soul mate’s father to take care of an unconscious girl, making a plan to deal with an undead meta-human, and trying to figure why Barry ignored Cisco when he found him, Lisa was exhausted. And stuck in this office.

Currently, she had her hair up in a messy bun while she worked on some notes. In between all this, she decided that S.T.A.R. Labs needed some security upgrades. She was writing a list of things that was needed for that little pursuit. If Barry was going to keep the labs as his headquarters, she was going to make sure that no one but the Rogues would easily make it in. 

“Lisa, you might want open the monitors.” Iris’s voice called from the intercom. “We are about to get started.” 

The thief sighed and stood up walking to the wall where the intercom was. “Thanks for the notice.” She quickly stuffed her notes into her bag and walked over to the other wall, opening the monitors. The group was able to lure the zombie meta back to the labs, but it followed Iris down to the labs. Lisa was able to lock down the room she was in, Harrison Wells’ old office that was now Barry’s. She couldn’t leave while that meta was out there. 

Honestly, after everything she’s seen Lisa thought she would be the most validated one to get the speedster back. Although Barry, nor his family, could see it – what they have been doing was a form of abuse, in her eyes anyway. He was so blind to it that the brunette figured that she should just shut up and hoped that this worked. 

Until he gets back.

Then she’s going to give him an ear full. 

As cloud of lightning appeared around Cisco and Iris, Lisa began the mental countdown. She bit her lip causing it to redden, praying to God this worked. Her eyes watched the storm as she heard Iris calling out for Barry. 

Five minutes passed. 

Lisa was losing hope that Barry would return to this Earth when Iris finally pulled through the storm. It dissipated and she could see that Barry was back. And he wasn’t alone.

“Lenny!” Lisa shouted staring in shock.

“Barry!” Henry pulled his son into a hug. Iris pulled the speedster into her arms with tears in her eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Cisco interrupted them before pointing. “Because we’re about to die.”

“Wait, what?” Barry frowned as Cisco and Harry went into an explanation of what happened.

“Barry!” Lisa shouted after they were done as Girder smashed against the door. Barry turned to the TV that was set up showing Lisa in Harrison’s old office. “Don’t get my brother killed! I need to grill you on how the hell you found him in the speed-force.”

The speedster glanced at Len, who was staring blankly ahead. “Dad, take care of Snart for me. I have a zombie to take care of.” 

\----

Lisa found herself racing down the hallway to the cortex. When she got there, she saw Barry and jumped into his arms hugging him. She missed the speedster. The ray of sunshine that he was, despite what happened to him brought light to even the shadows that chased her. 

“That was the stupidest thing you could have done!” Lisa said into his neck before pulling back as he put her down. She smacked him in the shoulder. “If I wasn’t Lenny’s sister I wouldn’t have remembered Cisco’s power.” She smacked him again. “Nor would I have been able to help them plan to get the oaf here.” 

“Easy,” Barry murmured. “You and I have a lot to talk about,” He looked over at Harry and Jesse. “But I have to do something first.” Walking over to Jesse, he slowly took her hand. The speed-force raced over his hand into her, bringing her out of her sleep. Barry stepped back with a grim look. 

“Are you like magic now?” Cisco inquired from the doorway. Barry shook his head. 

“Don’t ask,” The man said before Iris could question. “It’s hard to explain.” 

After that, they were able to move Jesse out. Henry was checking out Barry while Lisa paced in front of him. They were able to get Cisco and Harry to watch after Len, who has yet to say a word. 

“It’s been quite a day huh?” Henry inquired as he took the cuff off of Barry. “Not so much as one damn thing after another as every damn thing all at once.” 

“It all worked out okay in the end,” Barry countered watching his dad. 

“No, you worked it out okay in the end,” The doctor said. 

Lisa stopped beside them. “You have this luck Barry, I don’t understand how you do it sometimes.” 

The speedster smiled a bit. “It’s funny, I never really understood where you were coming from with your whole fate and everything happens for a reason point of view. But now…” 

The thief tilted her head in wonder at Barry.

“I think that maybe I was wrong.” His eyes sought his dad. “Everything that’s happened to us…good and bad…it made us who we are. And I don’t think I would change it even if I could. Does that make any sense?” 

“Perfect sense,” Henry said as he sat beside his son. “And since we are on the subject of changing our minds about important things…you know that part where I said I was going to leave Central City so you could be the Flash without being concerned about me all the time?” 

Barry stared at his dad. His heart was in his throat. When his dad got out of prison he left, only small visits were everything Barry could hope for. He couldn’t chain down a man who had spent years in prison for something his soul mate did…someone who impersonated his former soul mate, he meant. Barry was not that selfish. He had let Henry leave him like most others. The only ones who stayed around longer were the Wests and even then Barry felt alone.

“Well forget all that.” Henry said as he turned to Lisa. “Lisa and I were talking. She convinced me to stay. So you’re stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

No words could express what he was feeling. Instead, Barry allowed his head to rest on his dad’s shoulder as he brought his arm around to hug the man to him. The older man reached up and patted his son’s head. Barry pulled away and looked up at Lisa, who had watery eyes. 

“Thank you,” He whispered to his soul mate’s sister. 

She smiled in reply. 

“Well, let me go check on Leonard. I’m worried about his state,” Henry said standing up. He looked at Barry for a moment. 

The speedster’s smile was brittle. “Go on, I’ve got to tell Lisa how I found him in the speed-force.” 

The doctor frowned but understood that he son wanted to talk to the woman alone. He put a hand on Barry’s shoulder comfortingly and left. 

Barry turned to Lisa with a somber, grim expression. 

“Barry? What happened?” 

“Len…he was caught in what is essentially a time explosion. Because of his connection to me, he was saved and pulled into the speed-force.” Barry explained condensing what he knew. “I can’t explain everything, but I need you to take Len and leave for a bit.” 

Lisa blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Len is dead, Lisa.” Barry answered. “At least he is to his team. I…in the speed-force I met my future self and Len’s future self. They told me what was to happen.” He gripped the edge of the medical cot, his knuckles turning white. As he told her a brief explanation of how Len and Mick ran into a future him and found out they were all soul mates before Len sacrificed himself. He spoke of the Time Masters and how they used the speedsters. “The speed-force had to erase his memory of anything he saw in there. Or…anything related to me that had happened while he was with the Wave Rider.” 

“They neurolized him?!” Lisa whispered in shock.

“Yes,” The speedster growled, his feral state shining through a bit. “I saw it Lisa, I saw my name on his arm. But in order for the Speed-force to pay Time for saving his life, had to get rid of that knowledge and mark.”

“Rid? As in permanently?” She stepped closer to him, knowing he wouldn’t hurt her. 

Barry took a deep breath. “No, but enough that the mark has receded and he doesn’t remember.” He turned his pain filled eyes to Lisa. “Once I touch him, like I did with Jesse, he will wake out of his state. Take him home Lisa, let him rest then figure out something.” 

“But…that’s your home too.” Lisa frowned. He’s doing the hero thing again where he hurts himself while trying to save others. Was she the only one seeing how much pain he was in?

“I’ll stay here for a bit.” Barry announced. “At least until you guys can clear out.” He paused before nodding. “Don’t let him into…my…into Harrison’s room. Everything else is basically bare, so he won’t be able to tell it’s my house. Tell him it’s some swanky house you swindled from someone for the week, make something up I don’t care. But just take care of him.” 

“What about you?” Lisa murmured raising a hand to his cheek. “Who is going to take care of you?”

He didn’t have an answer for her. He was edging on being feral even with his black marks. There had to be a connection made so he could stabilize. Len wouldn’t be able to do it now and Mick was still off gallivanting through time with Rip. He didn’t even know if Mick knew about him anyway. Barry ran a hand through his hair as he tried to pull some of Harrison’s nonchalance. 

“I guess I’ll have to deal with it.” He replied with a slight smile. “Nothing new right? A little more of the usual shouldn’t break me.” 

Beyond Lisa, the image of Harrison Wells…of evil Wells just smirked. 

_False words are not only evil themselves, but they infect the soul with it._ Barry made no motion that he heard the illusion of his broken bond mate, causing the unseen man’s smirk to widen. _We are going to have fun Mr. Allen, lying becomes you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are back from the Speed-force! 
> 
> If you want to see what happened in there for Len and Barry - go read [Come Home: Behind Blue Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8113264/chapters/18595825)


End file.
